1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking system for cameras, and more specifically to a mounting apparatus adapted to track a viewed image.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices, such as tablet computers and smart phones, may be adapted to run software which allows them to control other devices, such as mechanical devices. Also, these devices may also include cameras which allow for photographic or video recording, or transmitting of the images in real time.
What is called for is a positioning apparatus mounted to a camera, such as in a smart phone, which is also able pivot around more than one axis. The system should allow the smart phone to give positioning commands to the positioning apparatus, according to pre-programmed instructions, real time instructions based upon image analysis, commands given over the internet, or according to other methods.
What is also called for is a system wherein a tablet may be used to control a camera mounted onto a positioning apparatus. The user may touch the tablet and move a finger and thus pivot the camera while simultaneously displaying an image from the pivoting camera on the tablet being used to control the camera.